Fergus and the Small Engines
Fergus and the Small Engines is the twenty-third episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Fergus is a railway traction engine who is pride and works at the cement works, he will always follow the rules and obey them. But his usual "Do it right!" chant can irritate other engines, especially when he's telling them what to do and whatnot. Some engines like Diesel didn't like listening to Fergus' advice as he was the one who found it irritating of all, as did Bill and Ben, who have now learned after an accident occurred at the quarry. Now, Fergus rarely says the phrase, because more then that, he is hard at work at the cement works. One day, the Fat Controller came to see Fergus. "I want you to help Duck and Oliver on their branch line." he said. "Yes sir," replied Fergus albeit confused, "but who are, Duck and Oliver?" "They're Great Western engines who work on a line called 'The Little Western'," The Fat Controller explained, "and today you're going to be working on that line." "Okay, sir." said Fergus, but he was worried about Duck and Oliver, what if they weren't friendly? But as Fergus arrived at Arlesburgh West, Duck and Oliver were there. Duck was pleased to see Fergus. "Oh, hello little traction engine," he said, "what's your name?" "I'm Fergus, the pride of the cement works." he replied. "I'm Oliver and this is my brakevan, Toad." Oliver introduced himself. "Are you new here?" asked Duck. "Me? No, I've been on this island for years, since 2003 actually." protested Fergus. "Oh, strange how I've never met you before," chuckled Duck, "anyway, we have work to do." "Indeed, come on Fergus." whistled Oliver and the three engines got to work. Fergus was hauling ballast trucks, they weren't like the trucks at the cement works. "Wow, these trucks are heavy." Fergus commented, he puffed under the chute of the ballast hopper. "Oh, hello there." came a voice. Fergus jumped in surprise. "Huh... w-who was that?" he stuttered. The voice laughed. "It's only me." Fergus looked above him to find a little green tender engine on miniature tracks atop the chute, it was only Rex, but Fergus was shocked. Am I seeing things? he thought to himself. I must be. and he shut his eyes tightly, he opened one eye slightly, but he could still see the engine there. "Wow!" gasped Fergus. "Why are you so tiny?" "We're miniature engines." puffed Rex. "Miniature engines?!" exclaimed Fergus. "I've never seen such engines before." "Well, a lot of engines haven't to be honest," chuckled Rex, "by the way, what's your name?" "Oh, uh... my name is Fergus, I am 'Pride of the Cement Works', if you know what that place is." "Mmm, that's acknowledgeable," remarked Rex, "I'm Rex, and these other two engines are Bert, the blue engine and Mike, the red engine." "Well, nice to meet you I guess," smiled Fergus sheepishly, "but to be honest though, you three look just like the big engines, you know; Henry, Gordon and James." Rex laughed. "Lots of people and engines have said that, they call me Henry." "They call me Gordon." chuckled Bert. "And they call me James for some awkward reason." snorted Mike. "Oh, uh... right," Fergus chuckled, "but where am I supposed to go with these trucks?" "Those are meant to go to the yard at Arlesburgh." replied Rex. "Arlasburar?" Fergus was confused. "Sorry, but I don't know the way." "Arlesburgh!" Rex corrected. "Just travel down this section of track and you'll be there." "Thanks for the help." chuffed Fergus and he steamed away. Fergus arrived at Arlesburgh yard, he left his trucks in a siding near the shed and was about to chuff away when he saw Donald and Douglas, he decided to stop and say a quick hello. "Hello you two." The blue traction engine called. "Aye, hello yon Fergus." whistled Donald. "Whut are ye doin here?" asked Douglas. "The Fat Controller sent me to work here," Fergus explained, "oh and you'll never believe this, I've just met some miniature engines." "Och, the miniature engines ye mean?" asked Donald. "Rex, Bert and Mike." "Well, I don't really know their names but yes, I think it was those engines Donald." said Fergus. "Aye, they're very friendly indeed." smiled Douglas. "Well, all of them can be friendly, but Mike... he's a bit like James." joked Donald. Fergus laughed. "I know, I actually said they look like the big engines." "That's what everyone's bin thinking laddie." laughed Donald. "And I have ta agree, they do resemble 'em." chuckled Douglas. "I know, quite right," grinned Fergus, "but, do you two know where I'm supposed to go with these hoppers?" "Aye, we do." replied Douglas. "Really? Do tell me." pleaded Fergus. "Ye need to go back ta Arlesburgh West and collect more ballast." answered Donald. "Aah right, thanks Donald." said Fergus and he steamed away, the twins squirmed and chuckled. Fergus arrived back at Arlesburgh West to collect more ballast hoppers, he saw Oliver nearby. "Oh, hello Fergus." said Oliver warmly. "Uh... hi Oliver," replied Fergus. "Have I got your name right?" "You certainly have." replied Oliver. "Hello Mr. Fergus." said Toad. "Oh, hi Toad." muttered Fergus. "Didn't I tell you, there's still more ballast needed for the yard at Arlesburgh," chuffed Oliver, "we're building a new line." "I see." acknowledged Fergus as he was coupled up to some ballast trucks and he waited under the hopper, he waited for the miniature engines to come back, and they did. Rex blew his whistle as he steamed on top of the hopper. "Oh, hello again," he whistled to Fergus, "more ballast I'm guessing you're here for?" "Absolutely," replied Fergus, "I have to take it for some new line or something." "The new line, it's part of the Little Western Extension project." said Rex. "It will be connected to both the Little Western and Harwick lines." explained Bert. "Okay," muttered Fergus as he waited for the ballast to be loaded into his hoppers. "Am I loaded yet?" Fergus asked, starting to become impatient. "No need to worry, you are now." observed Rex. Fergus was pleased. "Thank you Rex." he tooted and he chuffed away with the ballast. Rex squirmed to Bert. "He's a friendly engine, wouldn't you say?" "Yes of course." agreed Bert. Fergus arrived back at the yard with the hoppers, he worked hard all day until the yard manager came. "Hello Fergus, I've just received an e-mail from the Fat Controller, there's a train that needs to be taken from Knapford Yards to Brendam, could you take it please?" "Yes sir," replied Fergus, "besides, I am 'Pride of the Cement Works'" and he chuffed away to do what he was asked. When he arrived at the shunting yards, he saw Samson who was coupling up to a goods train. "Oh, hello Fergus," whistled Samson, "and what may I ask are you here for?" "I'm taking this train to the docks," Fergus told him, "then I'm going back to help with work on the new line in Arlesburgh." "Oh, very well," replied Samson, "you wouldn't want to see a strong tank engine like me pull all these trucks would you?" he asked, quite smugly. Fergus just rolled his eyes. "No, not really." he admitted. Samson was surprised. "So you're technically saying you wouldn't want to see me pull all these trucks?" he asked indignantly. Now Fergus was stern. "Do it right!" he declared, while glaring at Samson. "Oh no, not that silly phrase again," huffed Samson, "that phrase is like ten times worse then listening to my brakevan, Bradford." and Samson puffed swiftly away. "Uh, that Samson can be a pain in the buffers sometimes." huffed Fergus as he was coupled up to his goods train and he set off to the docks. He arrived at the docks just in time, the Dock Manager was pleased. "Well done Fergus," he said, "now this shipment of stone will be shipped to the Mainland in no time." "You're welcome, sir," replied Fergus, "I'm always happy to help, I do things right all the time." The Dock Manager laughed. "We can see that, Fergus," he said, "anyway, you better get going back to Arlesburgh, the line there still needs another engine to help." "Oh, yes sir." whistled Fergus and he steamed away back to Arlesburgh. Meanwhile, during Fergus' absence, work on the new line was running unintentionally slow. "Where's Fergus?" pondered Duck. "He should be helping us with the construction of the branch line." puffed Oliver. "Aye, he should be." agreed Donald. "Wonder where the yon little engine has gotten to noow." wondered Douglas. "Though, I must say he was a nice little engine," chuffed Rex, "and a funny one as I may add." "Aye, but if ye do something wrong, he'll always say the phrase 'Do it Right!'" admitted Donald. "And it gets pretty annoying over time." added Douglas. Rex was confused. "Really?" "Yes, indeed." replied Douglas. Then a whistle sounded in the distance, it was Fergus. Everyone was pleased to see him. "Fergus, where have you been?" asked Duck, quite sternly. "You were supposed to be helping us." added Oliver. "Oh, uh sorry," said Fergus apologetically, "I had other jobs to do, like taking a train from the shunting yards to the docks." "Well, you shouldn't just wander off like that without telling us, should you?" scolded Duck. "I know, but I was told by the manager at Arlesburgh that I had to take a train to the docks," chuffed Fergus, "by the way, do it right!" "And there he goes again." huffed Donald. "Anyway, let's stop arguing and just begin with the line's work." demanded Duck and soon, everyone went back to work, all except Fergus who chuffed over to the miniature engines again. "Hello again." The traction engine whistled. "Hello again, Fergus," replied Rex, "having a good day so far?" "Yes of course," came the reply, "so nice to be out of the cement works for a change." "We'll be guaranteeing you'll like it here." chuckled Bert. "Well, I do sort of already." Fergus admitted. Mike snorted rudely, Bert glared at him. "Mike, please been polite to the little engine." he said sternly. "I'll try," huffed Mike, "I'm just sick of people calling me James." Bert just rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" he exclaimed. "All this happened this morning, it should be forgotten about my now." "Well yes, but they make me look like a James clone!" spluttered Mike. "Okay, I don't want to hear anymore, thank you." ordered Bert, and Mike immediately shut up. Fergus laughed at his antics. Mike was a little embarrassed, he wanted to respond in fury, but wanted to feel welcome for the new engine, so he stayed uncharacteristically calm. "Well, there's a surprise," chuckled Rex, "Mike acting all calm for once." "Agreed." whispered Bert. Fergus just watched the small engines, he didn't do much, but sit there. Bert suddenly remembered something. "Fergus, you shouldn't even be here." he let out. "Really, but why?" questioned Fergus. "You're supposed to be helping out on the new line!" reminded Rex. Fergus gasped. "Fizzling flywheels! Of course, I always follow the rules and obey them." and Fergus hurried off to the new line. At Arlesburgh Yard, the two Great Western and Scottish twin engines were hard at work, though they started to have second thoughts on having Fergus on their line. "Aye, whut's the point of havin Fergus help us on this line?" fumed Douglas. "Indeed, he isn't even helping with the construction work," huffed Oliver, "he's just chatting away with the small engines." Toad was stern. "That is not how you treat newcomers Mr. Oliver." he scolded. "Yes Toad, I know but-" Oliver immediately grew silent, he never really liked being told what to do by his own brakevan. "Aye, let the poor wee engine have some space please." said Donald sternly. "Donald's right," agreed Duck, "Fergus is new to this line, it'll take him a day or two to learn the line's route." "Aye, as what Duck said," agreed Donald, "and you two are complainin' aboot him just because he ain't helping with the construction work, ye should feel a shame for yeselves." The two engines were ashamed. "Sorry twin." muttered Douglas. "Same here." said Oliver meekly. "Good, now you've learnt your lesson." smiled Toad. Oliver had, had enough of being given orders by a brakevan. "Toad, just please stop ordering me about. No offence by the way, but it's not really got anything to do with you." "Sorry Mr. Oliver," muttered Toad, "I was just being useful." "I know Toad," soothed Oliver, "it's just..." But he was lost in words. Fergus had finally arrived at Arlesburgh, Douglas and Oliver quickly turned snooty again. "At last, there you are." huffed Oliver. "Indeed, whut time do ye call this?" spluttered Douglas. Donald and Duck had enough, and Duck blew his whistle to get their attention. "Didn't you hear what we just said before?!" he boomed, eying the two. "What?" exclaimed Douglas. "We told you to stop complaining about Fergus and look what you do as soon as the little traction engine pulls up, you start acting rude and such." scolded Duck. "Sorry." Oliver muttered, but he was still lost in words. "Fergus, you are a really useful engine." muttered Douglas in shame. "Why thank you, Douglas," said Fergus gratefully, "sorry for causing any confusion." "Oh, it's okay," soothed Duck, "sometimes engines can get annoyed like that if one who's supposed to be helping hasn't arrived yet." "I know that's true," replied Fergus, "I've done it wrong." "Well, you did sort of actually," Duck admitted, "but you're still useful no matter what." "I know, it's just ever since I met up with those little engines, they're so friendly and I loved talking to them." sighed Fergus. Duck could see his point. "I see your point Fergus," he acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean you can stop work to have a chat with them." "I've learnt that by now," muttered Fergus, "I just don't feel like going back to the cement works." "Well, you are the pride of that location, so you'll probably be sent back there eventually." chuffed Duck. "Aye, ye own home." added Donald. "I mean, it has been very entertaining here, I have to agree." puffed Fergus. "Well, we're glad you liked it." smiled Duck. "This line will be finished in no time." said Oliver gratefully. "Indeed." agreed Donald, so Fergus helped the four engines with work on the new line all the way up until it was time for him to go. After all the work had been done, the Fat Controller arrived, he was impressed. "Fergus, I've heard of such a good job you've done today," he congratulated, "though I must say I'm very disappointed when I heard about you not doing work, but instead chatting to the small railway engines." "Well, I've learnt that by now sir," said Fergus quite shamefully, "I know exactly how to be a useful engine." "Well, you'll be more useful once you head back to the cement works." "Back to the cement works?" Fergus exclaimed, he loved it on the Little Western, he didn't feel like going home, in fact he wanted to stay. "Um, sir... is there still more work to do here?" "Well, yes there is actually," The Fat Controller admitte, "but another engine will take your place while you get going back to your own workplace." "Yes sir." said Fergus and he rolled away. Duck, Oliver and the Scottish twins blew their whistles as the traction engine headed back home. "Goodbye!" they called. "Goodbye to you!" Fergus replied with a toot of his whistle. He chuffed through Arlesburgh West, he whistled bye to the small railway engines. "Goodbye!" shouted Fergus as he went by. Rex, Mike and Bert blew their whistles in return. "Good bye and good luck!" they called. Fergus knew he would miss the small railway engines, but at least he was now back to doing his very own job at his very own home. Characters * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Fergus * Samson * Bert * Rex * Mike * Toad * The Fat Controller * The Dock Manager * Bill and Ben (flashback; do not speak) * Diesel (flashback; does not speak) * Harvey (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Bradford (mentioned) Locations * The Cement Works * The Little Western * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesburgh Yard * Knapford Yards * Brendam Docks * Arlesburgh Harbour (mentioned) Trivia * References and flashbacks to the seventh season television episodes Bill, Ben and Fergus and Fergus Breaks the Rules are made. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor